


Cerezo-Flower

by PhoenixSideros



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Bensnavi Month 2020, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: Usnavi contrae una enfermedad mortal.
Relationships: Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)
Kudos: 2
Collections: bensnavi month 2020





	Cerezo-Flower

Usnavi miró el desastre durante un largo rato. Pétalos. Pequeños. Color rosa. Jadeó, recuperando la respiración. Que sensación más espantosa. Había tosido una eternidad sobre la mesa de la cocina, sin poder controlarse, hasta que por fin escupió el último pétalo.

Hanahaki. La enfermedad de las flores. Todo por cometer la estupidez de enamorarse de alguien que nunca le iba a corresponder.

Se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa. Estaba sentenciado. Había tratamientos, por supuesto. Medicamentos. Operaciones de alto riesgo donde intentaban limpiar los pulmones, o incluso lobotomías, donde los cirujanos intentaban dar con ese escurridizo punto del cerebro responsable de los sentimientos. Pero solo retrasaban lo inevitable. El amor no correspondido echaba raíces, extendía ramas, daba flores, y entonces solo quedaba morir sofocado, con los pulmones luchando inútilmente por jalar aire, y solo destrozándose a si mismos en el proceso.

Tenía que limpiar esto, se dijo Usnavi, antes de que-

\- ¿Usnavi?

Volteó. La Abuela Claudia, la mujer que prácticamente lo crió, estaba en la puerta. Palideció al ver el montón de pétalos de cerezo en la mesa.

\- ¿Hijo?

Usnavi rompió a llorar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Lo había disimulado bien. Abría la Bodega, atendía a los clientes, tosía discretamente en pañuelos de papel y los tiraba a la basura. Nadie se había dado cuenta. Ni siquiera su primo Sonny, y eso que trabajaba con él.

Pero hasta ese momento no había expulsado tantas flores. Si le daba otro ataque de esos ya no podría esconderlo.

\- ¡Hey! – Benny, su mejor amigo, entró a la Bodega a hacer su compra acostumbrada antes de subirse a su taxi.

\- ¡Benny! – respondió Usnavi, y sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, tragó y consiguió sostener una conversación breve.

\- ¿Vanessa ya vino?

\- ¡Cállate!

No sabía de donde había sacado Benny la idea de que estaba enamorado de Vanessa, que trabajaba en el salón de belleza de al lado. Pero en ese momento se aferró a eso con los dientes. Era mejor así.

Cuando Benny se fue, Usnavi cayó de rodillas y tosió sobre el bote de basura, hasta sentir que su espalda estaba por partirse.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Nina Rosario regresó a visitar a la familia desde California. La primera persona del Barrio en ir a la Universidad. Stanford, ni más ni menos.

Usnavi la saludó cariñosamente al verla. Para él, siempre había sido como una hermana y no podía odiarla. Después de todo, no era su culpa.

Nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Fueron unos cuantos días intensos. Desde el drama familiar porque Nina llegó a anunciar que iba a dejar la escuela, y la venta del negocio de taxis de parte del Sr. Rosario con tal de enviarla de vuelta; pasando por la noticia de que alguien del Barrio se había ganado $96,000 en la lotería; hasta un apagón que volvió loco a todo el mundo.

Y Usnavi consiguió pasarlo todo sin toser demasiado. Al menos hasta la noche, que salió corriendo en la oscuridad, buscando a la Abuela. Al llegar al departamento, sentía punzadas en el pecho.

Esa noche, se quedó completamente sin respiración, pero por otros motivos, cuando la Abuela abrió una bolsa y le enseñó el premio de la lotería.

\- Nunca había visto tanto dinero junto – dijo por fin.

Aun separando un tercio para Sonny, con ese dinero podían regresar a casa, al Caribe, a República Dominicana, y pasar lo mejor posible el tiempo que les quedaba, juntos.

Que la Abuela muriera de un infarto tan solo horas después fue un golpe tremendo y completamente inesperado, y Usnavi, sobrecargado, pasó por un breve periodo en el que simplemente ya no sintió nada más, y pudo tomar una decisión con total frialdad.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La siguiente vez que Benny fue a la Bodega, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su antiguo jefe, el Sr. Rosario, limpiando y acomodando después de todo el caos.

\- Bueno, algo tenía que hacer ahora que vendí el negocio – dijo el Sr. Rosario, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Dónde está Usnavi?

\- Camino a Republica Dominicana.

\- ¿Se fue sin despedirse? – Benny sonaba herido.

El Sr. Rosario lo miró, evaluándolo. Pensando si algún día le contaría. Probablemente tendría que hacerlo cuando Sonny leyera la carta que había dejado para él.

En ese momento no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar sobre como Usnavi se derrumbó frente a él y su esposa. Confesó todo. También les legó la Bodega, y pidió que cuidaran de Sonny. Que llegado el momento le hablaran de la cuenta que abrió para él. Que ojalá pudiera ir a la Universidad.

Y el Sr. Rosario se comprometió, agradeciendo en silencio de que no fuera Nina la que estuviera en su lugar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Usnavi aguantó todo lo que pudo. Sentía que se lo debía a la Abuela. Absorbió la luz del sol, se llenó los ojos con el azul del mar y del cielo, sus pies se cubrieron de arena. Escribió las historias, canciones y recetas que pudo recordar, hasta hacer un paquete que envió a Nueva York. Al abrirlo, el Sr. Rosario encontraría varios pétalos color rosa, que Usnavi no se dio cuenta de que habían ido a parar ahí.

Aquella tarde la playa estaba completamente desierta, y nadie lo vio caer de rodillas, escupiendo flores enteras. No pudo decirle a nadie como sintió una rama afilada perforándolo por dentro. Y después otra. Miró hacia el agua, hasta ese punto en que el cielo y el mar se unían y quiso alcanzarlo. Caminó, y luego corrió por la playa, entró al agua, y comenzó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas.

Nadó y nado, y dejó que el agua salada ahogara las flores, antes de que estas lo ahogaran a él.


End file.
